revenge
by puputz
Summary: bercerita tentang seorang anak laki2 yg ternyata adalah keturunan manusia vampir, ia sangt terpukul saat melihat orang tuanya dibunuh oleh sekolompok manusia vampire yg tak lain adalah musuh besar keluarganya. lalu ia putuskan untuk membalaskan dendamnya


~R~E~V~E~N~G~E~ Chapter 1

"Hinata bangun..! ini sudah jam berapa, nanti kau terlambat sekolah. Hari ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah" ucap wanita paruh baya kepada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"aduh ibu hari ini kan masih mos, " jawabnya.

"cepat-cepat, mandi..!" ucap wanita itu, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari hinata.

"ya.. ya."

Dengan malasnya hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah slesai ia pergi ke ruang makan dan sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"onnesan.. kita berangkat bersamaya.." ucap hanabi, adik hinata.

"tidak mau, berangkat saja sendiri." Jawab hinata degn ketus.

"tapi kan sekolah kita searah."

"aku mau berangkat bersama sahabatku. Aku pergi." Balas hinata seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"hey hinata habiskan dulu makananmu." Kata ayah hinata.

"tidak usah aku sudah kenyang." Jawab hinata dgn suara yg semakin mengecil.

ooOOOoo

saat dijalan menuju sekolah, hinata berbincang bersama sahabat nya.

"hore..! hari ini kita mos. pasti menyenangkan dan juga pasti ada kakak2 senior yang tampan" ujar ino sahabat hinata dgn semangat apinya.

"hey hinata kenapa hari ini kau lemas sekali? Kau belum makan ya? Atau kau sakit? " sambungnya.

"tidak, aku tidak sakit."

"lalu kenapa?"

"huff... aku ini sangat benci yg namanya mos, mos itu membosankan apalagi sama kakak2 seniornya semuanya itu menyebalkan..! " jelas hinata.

"hemm.. hey hinata mos kali ini berbeda dgn mos kita dulu."

"apanya yg beda sihh.. pasti sama saja."

"aku dengar senior2 disana tampan2, ditambah lagi mereka juga baik2." Ujar sakura

"aku tidak percaya"

"hey hinata jgn bicara begitu siapa tahu nanti ada senior yg menarik hatimu" goda ino

"hahh sudahlahh.." jawab hinata sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

"hey hinata tunggu" kata tenten sambil menyusul hinata yang semakin jauh.

Sesampainya di sekolah hinata tercengang saat melihat seniornya. Ternyata benar kata sakura seniornya disini tampan2. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yg menarik hati gadis manis ini.

Setelah pembagian kelas hinata sangt senang karena ia bisa satu kelas bersama sahabatnya. Mereka itu bagaikan Air dicincang tiada putus. Ya, mereka itu tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama. Hinata sudah menganggap mereka sebagai saudaranya sendiri, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah mendegr bel berbunyi hinata bersama tenten, sakura, dan ino langsng menuju kelas mereka.

"lama sekali.. kapan pembimbingnya datang..!" kata hinata. hinata dan temannya sudah menunggu sekitar sejam yg lalu, tapi kakak pembimbingnya belum datang juga.

"benar juga.. ini sudah jam brapa." Sambung tenten.

"ohayou.. mina..! gomen saya terlambat." Ujar seorang lelaki tampan degn mata biru safir indah miliknya.

"perkenalkan saya adalah pembimbing kalian, nama saya uzumaki naruto. Ada yg ingin ditanyakan. " jelasnya.

"apakah hanya senpai sendirian saja?." Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah tua dgn kaca matanya yg aneh, karin namanya.

"ohh.. tidak, ada dua org lagi. Tapi dia belum dtng. " jawab lelaki itu dgn senyum manis di bibirnya. Disaat yg sama hinata dan naruto saling menatap, Entah kenapa saat hinata melihat wajah naruto, ia merasa hatinya terasa sejuk bak ditiup angin laut. Hey hinata apa yg kau pikirkan, batinnya.

"senpai, senpai umurnya berapa?." Tanya ino yg membuat hinata kaget.

"umur senpai 17 tahun."

Di waktu yang sama 1 pembimbing lainya akhirnya datng juga. Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu.

"ohayou mina..! perkenalkan nama saya uchiha sasuke maaf saya terlambat. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?."

Dlm sekejap ruang kelas itu ramai sekali seperti pasar pagi yg baru dibuka dan mengadakan diskon 50% (tau sendirikan gimana jadinya...hahaha author berlebihan ya..)

"senpai no telponnya berapa?"

"senpai rumahnya dimana?"

"senpai sudah punya pacar belum?" begitulah sekiranya pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kepada sasuke.

"baik semuanya tolong diam, kita akan segera mulai ." Ujar naruto dgn wajah yg tidak menyenangkan. Ya, naruto sangat iri dgn sasuke, baru beberapa detik sasuke berada di ruangan itu kelas sudah dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan yg di lontarkan pada sasuke, berbeda dgnnya hanya satu atau dua saja yang bertanya. Kenapa tidak, ia dan sasuke adalah rival abadi. mereka selalu bersaing, dan naruto selalu kalah dalam persaingan mereka. Dari wajahnya, sasuke memang terlihat lebih tampan dari pada naruto, tidak heran jika semua gadis2 mengagumi sasuke. Tapi tidak pada hinata, entah apa yg ada dipikirannya. sampai2 sasuke, lelaki tertampan pun ia tidak tertarik. Tapi anehnya ia merasakan hal aneh saat melihat naruto. Hatinya terasa sejuk dan nyaman. dan wajahnya itu sangat tidak asing dimata hinata, hinata merasa ia sudah pernah bertemu dgn ny sebelumnya.

"senpai, dimana pembimbing satu lagi?." Tanya hinata.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, 1 pembimbing lainnya akhirnya datang juga. Kali ini pembingbingnya adalah perempuan. Bagi hinata perempuan itu tidak begitu cantik dibanding dirinya.

"ohayou mina..! maaf saya terlambat. Perkenalkan nama saya shion. Ada yg ingin ditanyakan?" jelas gadis itu.

Tak disangka ruang kelas pun juga menjadi ramai, sama sperti apa yg trjadi pada sasuke tadi. Dan kali ini yg bertanya adalah seluruh lelaki di kelaas itu.

"hufft... membosankan.." ketus hinata.

Setelah selesai menjalankan mos, hinata pergi kekantin bersama ino, sakura, dan tenten.

"bi pesan ramennya 3 ya." Ucap hinata. setelah itu mereka duduk di bangku yg masih kosong.

"hey sepertinya aku naksir sasuke senpai.!" Ujar sakura. Yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"sakura-chan, hey sadar, dia itu pasti banyak penggemar. Apa kau tidak lihat tdi di kelas, seperti pasar.." jelas ino.

"tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku naksir padanya, siapa tahu dia juga naksir padaku."

"hey tidak mungkin dia naksir padamu. mustahil kau bisa mendapatkannya Sudahlah jgn terlalu banyak menghayal, lihat ramennya sudah datang." Balas tenten.

"ini ramennya" senyum bibi itu.

"terima kasih bi"

Lalu mereka pun makan dgn lahapnya, kecuali hinata.

"hinata-chan, kau kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, tdk biasanya begini." Tanya sakura.

"ya benar biasanya kau inilah yg paling hebohh.. ada apa?" sambung ino.

"tidak apa2"

"hey sudahlah, jgn berbohong,"

"hufft... bukan nya tadi aku sudah bilang, aku ini bosan karena harus mos" jelasnya.

Lalu merekapun melanjutkan makan.

"perhatian semuanya, seluruh peserta mos silahkan berkumpul di lap bsket, karena hari ini akan diadakan promosi oragnisasi dan eskul yg ada di shs. Terima kasih."

"hey kalian dgr tidak kita di suruh berkumpul di lap basket," kata sakura.

"ya, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita habiskan makan kita ini " sambung hinata yang dianggukan oleh sakura, ino, dan tenten.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung menuju lap basket.

"baik, hari ini kita akan mengadakan promosi organisasi dan eskul yang ada di shs ini, bagi yang tertarik boleh ikut. Mari kita mulai" Jelas ketua osis. Satu persatu organisasi dan eskul sudah dipromosikan, hinata tertarik untuk ikut PMR atau palang merah remaja. hinata bercita2 ingin menjadi seorang dokter, jadi ia merasa pmr adalah organisasi yg cocok untuknya.

"hey hinata kau mau ikut organisasi apa.?" Tanya tenten.

"aku ingin ikut pmr, kalu kau?"

"aku ingin ikut pramuka"

"pramuka..? hey tenten, kau ingat tidak, waktu itu kau juga ikut pramuka dan kau ketakutan saat sedang berkemah, dan selalu berkata ibu.. ibu.. ibu..! seperti anak kecil.. hahahaha" jelas sakura yang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak2.

"ya bukannya kau juga telah berjanji bahwa kau tidk ingin lagi ikut pramuka..?" tanya hinata.

"ya kau benar, aku masuk pramuka karena ada satu alasan." Balas tenten yang membuat mereka bingung.

"alasan..? alasan apa?" tanya hinata lagi.

"karena aku sedang naksir seseorang yang ada di organisasi itu.." jelas tenten dgn tertawa malu.

"naksir..!" kata ino, sakura, dan hinata bersamaan.

"ya, namanya hyuga neji, aku sudah bertanya pada teman2 nya di kelas 12. Dia itu pria yg misterius, dia juga pria yg pintar" jelas tenten.

"haduhh.. kalau kau hinata kenapa kau ikut pmr?" tanya tenten.

"aku kan ingin jadi dokter, aku rasa pmr itu cocok untk ku"

"hmm benar juga. Oh ya bagaimana dgn mu sakura?" tanya tenten lagi.

"aku ingin ikut paskibra..!" jawab sakura dgn mata yg barapi2.

"hahhh aku tahu kenapa kau ikut paskibra.." sambung hinata.

"kenapa?" tanya sakura, ino dan tenten.

"kau ikut itu pasti karena ada sasuke senpai kan..!" jelas hinata.

"benar sekali.. aku ingin mendapatkannya.!" Jelas sakura dgn semangat apinya.

"huff.. kalau ino, ikut apa?" tanya hinata sekali lagi.

"aku ingin ikut kendo"

"ohhh tidak heran kalau ino ikut kendo, karena dia adalah quen of kendo" kata sakura yg membuat mereka tertawa.

"hinata ikut eskul apa?" tanya tenten.

"aku ikut bulu tangkis" jawab hinata.

"kau sendiri?"

"aku tida ikut eskul apa2"

"kau ino?"tanya hinata untuk kesekian kali nya.

"aku juga sama, tdk ikut apa2"

"baik untk peserta mos dipersilahkan untuk memasuki kelasnya masing2." Jelas ketua osis itu lagi.

"ayo kita masuk" ajak sakura.

Waktu pulang akhirnya tiba juga, inilah yg hinata tggu2 dari tadi.

ooOOOoo

"hinata kami pulang dulu ya" kata ino, tenten, dan sakura.

"ya, kalian hati2 di jalan ya.!"

Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan tidak ada seorangpun dirumah itu kecuali dirinya.

"hufft.. pasti semuanya pergi."

Hinata lalu membuka hpnya yang sedari tadi ia nonaktifkan. Setelah terbuka banyak sekali pesan masuk dan pnggilan tak terjawab di hp hinata. salah satunya pesan dari ortunya.

From: ibu

Date: Friday, 10 oktober 2014

Contens:

Hinata, ayah, ibu, dan hanabi pergi keluar kota, nenekmu sdng sakit. Kira2 ibu di sana sekitar 1 minggu. Jaga rumah ya.

Maaf ibu tidak bisa menemuimu dulu di sekolah, karena ibu harus cepat.

"hufft.. benarkan mereka pergi." Hinata menghela nafas.

Ia kembali teringat yg ia rasakan saat melihat naruto.

"ada apa dgn ku kenapa aku merasa sejuk dan nyaman bila melihat dia, aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya, dan aku juga merasakan kerinduan yg teramat mendalam, seolah tidak bertemu ribuan tahun."

...

"hufft.. aku bosan sekali di rumah sendirian, lebih baik aku pergi ke toko buku saja"

Di waktu yg sama, ternyata naruto juga merasakan apa yang hinata rasakan..

"Ini benar2 aneh aku merasa seperti sudah bertemu dgn dia sebelumnya tapi dimana? Aku juga merasa sangat rindu padanya.. ini benar2 aneh"

"naruto..!" pangil kushina pada naruto.

"iya bu..ada apa.?"

"bisa tolong belikan ibu daging di pasar?"

"iya bu."

Di perjalanan naruto masih memikirkan hal yg sama. Sampai2 ia melamun dan tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK..!

"itai..!" kata orang yg ditabraknya itu.

"gomen saya tidak sengaja..!"

Saat naruto melihat wajah orang yg ditabraknya itu, ia kaget ternyata orang itu adalah org yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Kenapa bisa begini? Apakah ini hanya kebetulan?, batinnya.

"kalau jalan lihat2 dong..! kalau punya mat- " hinata langsung berhenti bicara, ia kaget bahwa org yg menabraknya itu adalah naruto senpai.

"naruto senpai.. gomen-nasai senpai." Sambung hinata.

"ahh tidak, harusnya aku yg minta maaf."

"bukankah kau ini adalah junior ku?" sambung naruto.

"benar, kenalkan namaku hyuga hinata."

"ohh ya.. kau habis darimana?" tanya naruto.

"aku habis dari toko buku, dan membeli beberapa buku untuk di baca." Jawab hinata sambil menyodrkan buku yg ia beli tadi kpda naruto.

"wahh, novel twilight brkng dawn part 1 ya.. aku suka buku ini, aku sudah membaca semuanya."

"benarkah.. wahh kalau begitu senpai pasti tahu semuanya ya.!" Balas hinata, dgn snym manisnya.

"ya, "

"senpai bisa beritahu aku apa yg terjadi pada bella?"

"emm baiklah, sepertinya jgn disini, lebih baik kita kesana." Jawab naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah cafe.

"iya" balas hinata sambil mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

"baiklah hinata, akan aku ceritakan apa yg terjadi pada bella, akhirnya bella menikah dgn edward, lalu bella pun hamil dan mempunyai anak setengah vampir dan manusia " jelas naruto.

"wahh, pasti seru sekali..!" ucap hinata.

Drrrt...drrrrt... tiba2 handphone naruto berbunyi.

"moshimoshi" jawab naruto.

"naruto kau dimana? Hanya membeli daging kok lama sekali.! Kau sudah membelinya atau belum?" tanya kushina ibu naruto, dgn marah.

"okasan, aku sudah membelinya, tadi itu ramai sekali jadi aku agak lama." Jawab naruto berbohong.

"kalau begitu cepatlah pulang..!"

"baik."

Tuttt...tuutt..

"naruto senpai, ada apa?" tanya hinata.

"ohh ini ibuku, dia tadi menyuruh ku untuk membeli daging, tapi aku blm membelinya." Jelas naruto.

"kau berbohong pada ibumu ya senpai?"

"ehh ia kalau tidk begitu nanti saat pulang pasti ibuku marah2" jelas naruto lagi.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya senpai, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu ku ceritanya." kata hinata.

"iya sama2. Hati2 di jalan ya.!" Balas naruto.

"hinata..." gumamnya.

ooOOOoo

"tadaima.."

"naruto, kau ini lama sekali.. cepat bantu ibu memasak" kata kushina.

"baik bu" jawab naruto sambil mengikuti ibunya dari belakng

"ibu tidak biasanya memasak daging seperti ini." Seru naruto naruto.

"naruto kau ini pelupa sekali. kau kan prnah bilang, saat di hari ulang tahunmu kau ingin makan daging bbq buatan ibu, hari ini kan hari ulang tahun mu yang ke 17..."

"ohhh ya aku lupa,, haduhh kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini ya...!

"Kau suka kan?" tanya kushina.

"tentu saja aku suka, aku suka semua makanan yang dimasak ibu. Ohh ya terima kasih ya bu sudah ingat hari ultah ku" jawab naruto dngn senyumnya.

"ya naruto. Ohh ya apa ayahmu belum pulang?" tanya kushina lagi.

"belum, ayah bilang ia mungkin akan pulang larut malam karena kedatangan beberapa client di perusahaan" jelas naruto.

"jadi begitu, sepertinya kita akan makan malam berdua saja."

"yaa.."

"bu ngomong2 kenapa ayah tidak mengucapkan selamat ultah pada ku?" tanya naruto dgn wajah yg kecewa.

"coba buka handphone mu" perintah ibunya, yg langsung dilaksanakan naruto.

"ehhh ada pesan" seru naruto, dan langsung membuka nya.

From: ayah

Date: Friday, 10 oktober 2014

Contens: Selamat ulang tahun putraku, semoga kau menjadi anak yang baik, dan bisa membanggakan orang tuamu. Maaf ayah tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung padamu karena ayah sangat sibuk di kantor. Ohh ya nanti ayah akan belikan hadiah untuk mu.. kau mau kan? :D

Setelah naruto membaca pesan itu ia sangat senang bercampur sedih.

"bagaimana naruto?" seru kushina.

"ya ayah sudah mengucapkannya padaku.."

"kalau begitu ayo kita memasak." Ajak kushina.

Setelah naruto membantu ibunya memasak ia pergi untuk mandi.

Iapun kembali teringat pada hinata.

"hinata... dia cantik... ehh apa yang aku pikirkan.." kata naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba2 ia merasa kesakitan dianta pergelangan tangannya.

"ouchh..! itai.! Apa yang terjadi sakit sekali.!"

dari pergelangan tangan naruto muncul sebuah gambar,dan gambar itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"apa ini? Ini gambar apa?" seru naruto.

Lalu ia putuskan untuk menyelesaikan mandinya.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa dengan tanganku."

"aku tidak bisa melihat gambar ini dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya ini gambar burung. Yaa ini adalah burung aku yakin itu "

"naruto..! segeralah turun ayo kita makan malam bersama!" panggil kushina pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"ya bu aku segera turun!" jawab naruto.

Lalu naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke bawah.

"nah naruto ayo kita makan" seru ibunya.

"baiklah daging kau akan segera menari2 di mulutku, hahaha" kata naruto dgn tawanya dan sepertinya ia sudah lupa akan gambar di tangannya itu.

"kau ini naruto.. sebelum kita makan,ayo kita berdoa dulu."

Setelah selesai berdoa mereka makan dgn lahapnya.

"oh ya, ternyata begini ya rasanya makan malam tanpa ayah." Kata naruto.

"benar rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, " jawab kushina.

Setelah selesai makan naruto langsung mencuci piringnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. iapun masih memikirkan sebuah gambar yang muncul di perggelangan tgn nya itu.

"aku masih bingung, kenapa sebuah gambar burung bisa tiba2 muncul di tangan ku..."

"ahhhh sudahlah, aku capek memikirkannya, aku mau tidur"

ooOOOoo

halo minna kependekan? Kepanjangan? Gaje? Gak seru? Maaf, maklum author masih amatir.:D

bagi yang mau mengkritik atau sebagainya silakan komen di bawah.


End file.
